


Wings (a soulmate au)

by just_a_lesbian_with_swords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords
Summary: On your 18th birthday, you will grow a pair of wings, those wings will match with your soulmate.Rich's birthday is coming up and is filled with anxiety about his wings, he desperately wants them to match with Jake, his best friend, roommate, and long term crush.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night before Rich's birthday, and he couldn't be dreading it more.

"Rich, I'm telling you, there is nothing to be afarid of."

"I know, I'm just being stupid, but it's scary Jake!". Rich had been ranting to Jake for a few minutes now and he guessed he was finally tired of it.

"Look Rich, I get it. You're nervous and you have every right to be, but you have remember," Jake replied, trying to calm his friend down. He walked over and pulled Rich into a hug, wrapping his wings around the smaller boy. "It's still your birthday and wings or not that's how you, me, and the rest of the squad are gonna celebrate it."

"Yah, yah your right tomorrow will be nice." Rich sighed, starting to feel at ease. Jake always seemed to know exactly what to say to calm him down. He was just so thoughtful and caring and hot and _shit stop thinking gay thoughts_. "Anyway, I'm gonna head to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night Rich!" Jake yelled as he walked down to his room. As Rich walked to his bed and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stopped and turned towards his reflection.

 _Jakes right everything is going to be fine_ , he thought to himself, _who knows maybe my wings will match Jake's!_

**_the next morning_ **

Rich was woken up by the sound of...pans? _What the hell is going on out there_. He crawled out if bed to investigate the noise, until he remembered what today was. _Shit the wings_ , he thought of Jake's wings, golden yellow dragon like wings, he really hoped that was what his wings looked like, he really liked Jake and being soulmates with him would give him a slight chance of being with him. He walked towards the mirror and faced his reflection and, "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." In Rich's reflection was a pair of navy blue dragonfly looking wings. "Of course, why would my soulmate actually be the guy I like." He flopped back onto his bed, not caring about the nosies coming from outside. _Buzz buzz_ , his phone vibrated. It was just a bunch of birth day wishes from his friends, they did this on everyone's birthday, but it still made Rich feel happy. However, the most recent texts that caught his eye.

**Crissy: What do your wings look like Rich?**

**Broke: Do they match with Jake**

**Mike: tell uss**

Rich didn't know what to tell his friends, they all knew about his crush on Jake and they were really supporting of it. I mean, none of them were straight so it's not like they wouldn't be. He should tell them the truth, if it was the other way they would tell him. Or he could just ignore them. _Buzz buzz_.

**gossip: if you don't feel comfortable telling us you don't have to rich**

_Well now I have to reply_

**Me: no it's fine, sorry I took so long**

**Crissy: so what do they look like!**

**Me: well they don't look like Jake's**

**Tallass: but you guys are like perfect for each other**

**Me: ya well I guess we're not**

**Me: the universe has spoken**

He heard another crash come from outside and figured he'd check it out. 

**Me: gtg we can talk later**

Rich realized the sound had been coming from the kitchen and saw a mess. Just an absolute mess and Jake was right in the middle of it. "Jake what the fuck did you do in here?"

"Oh hi Rich!" Jake replied, trying to change the subject. "Happy birthday!" The taller boy said with a grin.

"Thank you but seriously, what the fuck happened?"

"I was trying to make pancakes," he whispered.

"Pfft."

"I swear if you make a pansexual joke I will kill you." Rich laughed at his reply, causing Jake to start laughing too. The pair stayed like that until Jake caught sight of Rich's wings shimmering in the sun. "Your wings, they look nice."

 _Right, the wings_ , Rich had forgotten about them, just enjoying his time with Jake. "Oh, um, thanks?"

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, he's known Rich for years and no matter what Rich said, he knew something was bothering him.

"What, nothing's wrong." Rich denied, hoping Jake would buy it. Of course, Jake didn't but he didn't what to ruin his best friend's birthday, so he decided to let it be, for now. "Why were you even trying to make pancakes in the first place?" Rich quickly changing the subject.

"I wanted to do something nice for you, but I have failed."

"Dumbass," Rich stated, "we could've just gone somewhere."

"Well, there's still time."

"You're not gonna drop this are you?"

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter woo! And it's also longer! Quick note, when rich and friends were texting, it was in a chat with all of them except for jake, just in case anyone was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rich and Jake got back from Rich's birthday breakfast, Jake decided that he would give Rich his present now.

"I thought breakfast was my present." groaned Rich.

"Just shut up and open it."

Rich opened the box to reveal a hoodie. It had a camouflage pattern but instead of the usual shades of green it was blue, purple, and pink. The colors of the bisexual pride flag.

"I know it's kinda cheesy, but I thought you'd like it." Jake announced.

"I love it."

"I'm glad you like you like it Rich!" Jake replied with a grin. Rich loved his simile, not matter how down Rich was feeling, whenever Jake simile he couldn't help but smile too. He was still sad that he won't get to be anything more then friends with Jake, but at least they were friends and at the end of the day, Rich is just glad he has Jake.

"How exactly am I suppose to put it on though, with, you know." Rich asked, flapping his wings. It was weird, having wings. Jake had touched his wings twice already today and he flinched both times, not being used to feeling things back there.

"My friend, you are lucking because you can make your wings lay flat onto your back. Something I could never do you mine." He answered, now flapping his wings. Jake was right, his wings were big and stiff.

"I still don't understand how you even get shirts, let alone your jacket on." retorted Rich, trying and failing to get his wings to lay back.

"I don't know, plot convince?" the taller boy offered. Jake noticed his friend struggling with his new wings, it was cute how angry he was getting, "Do you need any help?"

"Yes please." Rich summit to defeat, the wings had won. Jake walked over, gently touching the navy blue wings on his friends back. Rich didn't flinch this time, _maybe I'm getting use to wings after all._

"You've only have had your wings for less than a day, so it will take time to learn how to use them. Which is why I'm forcing the squad to help teach you to fly." declared Jake, who finally got Rich's wings to stay flat.

"Jake!" yelled Rich, his wings popping back up.

"What, it'll be fun, I promise!"

"Flying is scary!"

"You will be fine, plus if you fall," reassured Jake, "I'll be there to catch you." Him saying that made Rich fall in love all over again.

"Fine, only cause you bought me a great present." Rich begrudgingly agreed. Jake laughed at the small angry boy in front of him, he was cute when he got frustrated. When Jake finally collected himself he, once again, helped Rich smooth his wings down. Rich pulled the hoodie onto him, with only a little bit of his wings poking out from under the jacket. "So, how do I look?"

"You look great." giggled Jake. "Wanna watch a movie before we head over to Jeremy's?"

"Only if I get to pick."

"Of course birthday boy." Jake joked.

"Call me that again and I will leave."

"Just get your ass over hear and pick a movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are probably pretty short, but I promise something big is coming soon. I also don't have an set upload time, I just upload the chapters when I can. I hope you have enjoyed reading it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Rich was standing in front of his mirror again. He took off the jacket Jake had given him and his wings popped back up. _They do look kinda nice,_ he admitted to himself. Rich tried moving them on his own, but nothing seemed to happen. After a few more failed attempts, he decided to start getting ready to head to Jeremy's.

"Rich! Hurry up!" Jake yelled from outside. He threw on the first flannel he saw over the tank top he was already wearing and headed over to meet up with Jake. "You look nice." The taller boy noted. Rich blushed at the compliment.

"T-thanks." He stammered. The two stood in silence for a bit, nether knowing what to say now.

"Um, we should get going or else we'll be late." Jake said, finally breaking the silence.

"Why does it matter if we're late? Aren't we just meeting them for lunch."

"I know, but still." Jake replied. The pair walk over to Jeremy's without the awkward silence from earlier. It was weird, to both of them. It's never been that awkward with them before, why was that any different?

"Rich hold up." Jake said, blocking Rich's path with his arm.

"Jake what the fuck," he started, not hearing what Jake had said before, "What are you looking at-Oh." Jake saw a dog. A cute little fluffy dog. "You wanna pet it, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Go and pet the cute dog, I'll wait here."

"Thank you dude." Jake whispered before running off to pet the dog. Rich pulled out his phone and waited for Jake to come back.

"Oh my God!" A voice from behind Rich yelled. Rich didn't think much of it, until he heard running. He turned around to see who the voice belonged to when a girl lunged at him for a hug. He flinched away form the girl and got a better look at her. She had long blond hair and was wearing a neon green dress with black denim jacket. On her back was a pair of navy blue dragonfly wings. Just like the ones Rich got earlier that day. "Sorry, that was a bit much I didn't mean to scare you it's just so nice to finally meet you, your a lot shorter then I imagined. What's your name? Do you live here? What's your favorite color? Favorite food? Oh my god I can't believe you're here!" She spoke a mile per minute Rich barley heard what she had said.

"Um, I'm Rich." He told her, still shaken up from before.

"Hi Rich! I'm Cassie!" The blond told him. The two stood there awkwardly, Cassie having already said everything and Rich not wanted to tell her anything.

"Hey Rich, I'm back, oh hi?" Jake said, walking back over from where the dog was.

"Hello." Cassie replied. Jake looked at her and immediately realized her wings were like Rich's, this was Rich's soulmate. A part of him was happy, his best friend has his soulmate. But most of him was jealous, he didn't want to lose Rich to this...stranger.

"Cassie, this is Jake. Jake meet Cassie." Rich introduced.

"Nice to meet." Jake forced himself to say, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Cassie replied, forcing a smile on her face as she shook Jake's hand.

"Well, Cassie, it's been nice meeting you but we're late to meet up with our friends so we should probably get going." Rich said, breaking the anger in-between the two.

"Oh, well bye." Cassie replied, quietly. She's just met her soulmate, but now he has to leave already. "Wait, can I at least get your number?"

"Oh, um, sure." Rich manged to answer, taking her phone and typing his own number in. "Well, we should go, bye." He quickly got out, taking Jake's hand and pulling him in the opposite direction of Cassie.

"She seemed, nice?" Jake said, mostly distracted by Rich's hand holding his.

"She called me short, clearly hates you, and talks so fast I thought I was gonna have a panic attack."

"Ya she seemed, the complete opposite of your type." Jake admitted, glad he didn't have to pretend to like her anymore.

"How do you know my type?"

"I don't, I just don't picture you guys being a happy couple. Or a couple at all."

"Let's just forget this."

"Rich, if you want to talk about you can." He offered, something was bugging him and Jake knew it, but he wanted Rich to tell him what was wrong.

"I just want to focus on having fun right know, can we talk later?"

"Of course." Jake whispered. Rich was glad he had a friend you respected him and his boundaries. Jake has always been there whenever Rich needed to talk and never forced him to say or do anything. Rich was lucky he had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you something was gonna happen. Also the squip squad will be here soon! Woo!


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do I have to open the door?" Rich complained. Him and Jake had made their way to Jeremy's and was now waiting to go in.

"Knock of the door or you're not getting lunch." Jake joked, texting someone on his phone. They got over to their friends pretty quickly, mostly from Rich wanting to get as far away as possible form Cassie. He acted like it wasn't a big deal, but Jake knew Rich. It was cute, Rich always avoided eye contact whenever he was lying, and he's barely looked at Jake since meeting Cassie. 

"Fine." He groaned, knocking on the front door.

"Come in!" A voice, most likely Christine, yelled. Rich opened the door and was greeted with darkness. Before he had a chance to say anything, the lights flashed on.

"Surprise!" His friends yelled. Christine ran over and pulled Rich into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Rich!" She yelled. Rich didn't say anything, he just stood there. Everyone was getting worried, did they fuck up?

"Rich, are you okay?" Brooke asked. As soon as those words escaped her mouth, Rich started crying.

"Rich?" Jake worriedly asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" Michael asked this time. 

"Thank you" Rich manged to say, wiping his tears away.

"So you like it?" Jeremy questioned, leaning onto Michael.

"I love it." Rich giggled. "Sorry for crying, it's just, no one's ever given me a surprise party before." he sniffed. 

"Well, you can thank Jake, he's the one who planned." Michael revealed.

"And us too, we helped and care about Rich too!" Christine argued.

"You planned this?" Rich asked, turning around to face Jake. His back was facing the rest of his friends, this was their first time seeing Rich's wings.

"Of course dude, you deserve a surprise party." Jake stated. Rich turned red at the answer Jake had given him, Jake really cared about him, a lot.

"Excuse me, Jake can you give us and Rich a minute?" Michael asked the taller boy, slowly pushing Rich into the living room.

"Um, sure I guess."

"Thanks!" Michael said with a smile, pushing Jake outside and closed the door on him. Michael then pushed Rich into the closest chair.

"Um, what's going on?"

"You said we would talk later, well, it's later." Chloe poorly explained.

"Your wings look really nice!"

"Thanks Brooke." Rich chuckled, flapping his wings in the sun.

"I'm guessing you haven't told Jake-"

"That I like him, of course not Jeremy." Rich growled. "And now I'm never going to have a chance with him."

"Well, there has been couples where the wings don't matched." Christine pointed out, trying to make Rich feel better.

"My parents wings didn't matched, but they got divorced." Jeremy added, getting quieter with each word. Michael pulled him into a hug, knowing that Jeremy didn't really like to talk about it.

"I guess that we're just not meant to be, and I know it's not because we're both dudes for...obvious reasons." He said, pointing to Michael and Jeremy who were cuddled up next to each other. Both of them with pure white angel wings, the first pair of soulmates in the group.

"So, what are you gonna do if you meet your actual soulmate?" Jenna wondered out loud.

"Oh, I've already met her." Rich mentioned casually, not wanting to make a big deal about it. "Can we let Jake back in?" he asked before anyone had time to ask questions. Jeremy nodded and Rich walked back over to the door to let him in, hoping he was still out there in the first place. Jake, who was leaning on the door, fell into the house with a loud crash.

"So you're done talking?"

"Yep, now get up dumbass." Rich teased, helping Jake back onto his feet. When Jake got up, him and Rich walked over to a couch and sat down with their friends. _Shit, he is sitting really close_ , Rich thought, fidgeting with his shirt. Jake noticed, but didn't mention it, he knew if something was wrong Rich would tell him.

"Rich mentioned meeting his soulmate but he won't tell us about them!" Christine whined to Jake, hoping he might let something spill.

"Oh," Jake started, looking over at Rich, who wouldn't look him in the eyes, "If you don't wanna talk about it, I could tell them a bit." Jake offered.

"I don't think they'll drop it so have at it." Rich allowed.

"Well, it's a girl named Cassie, she's very...energetic?" He explained, well kind of explained.

"Are you sure about that?" Michael questioned, earning a laugh out of Jeremy.

"Rich, can I be completely honest?"

"Have at it dude."

"She is really loud, talks too fast, called Rich short-"

"Well, he is." Chloe stated, interrupting Jake. Jake shot her a glance across the room, which immediately shut her up.

"And hates Jake." Rich added. Neither Rich nor Jake talked after that, leaving a silence over the room.

"So who wants to play Mario Kart!" Michael exclaimed, changing the mood of the room. The others responded positively to the suggestion and Jeremy started setting it up. Despite the Cassie incident, this really was a great birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squad is here! Woo! Quick question, would y'all be interested in a oneshot of how Michael and Jeremy got together in this au? Generally curious. It would be posted separately from this.


	6. Some art

So I haven't had time to finish the next chapter because of school, hopefully I'll get it out soon. In the meantime however, I have some art I made of the fic, including a little more information of Cassie, I promise she'll come back for some drama. Anyway heere is art

I was told it did not work so I have fixed it. Ignore the shadows and shit.


	7. Chapter 6

The first pair of soulmates in the group was Jeremy and Michael, no surprise to anyone but Jeremy. They started dating on Jeremy's 18th birthday

The next pair of soulmates was Chloe and Brooke. Chloe was so excited that her wings matched Brookes, they also started dating on Chloe's 18th birthday.

Soulmates seemed to run in the group, which is why when they saw Rich's navy blue dragonfly wings, they were shocked. Rich seemed to be dealing with it well, but they didn't know Rich as well or as long as Jake did, they couldn't always see when something was wrong. The squad had finished up the party at Jeremy's, they played games, ate food, and did other party actives. Rich and Jake were about to leave, it was almost midnight after all, but they needed to have one last talk with Rich after all.

"What are you going to do?" Jenna asked Rich after Michael kicked Jake out again.

"About what?"

"Cassie and Jake." She elaborated.

"Nothing I guess," he replied, "Cassie is not for me and Jake's never gonna go out with me-"

"That's not true!" Christine insisted, cutting Rich off.

"I just mean, Jake hasn't met his soulmate, he should at least meet them first."

"I see where you are coming from, but that doesn't make you any less wrong." Michael retorted, cuddling with Jeremy, his angel wing wrapped around the other boy. Rich was happy that they had each other, they really were the definition of soulmates, but it made Rich jealous sometimes. He wanted that for himself, with Jake. To just be...happy.

"Look, I'll think about it, but I should really go now." He told his friends, walking to the door Jake was behind.

"Promise you'll think about telling him, soulmates or not." Christine asked.

"I promise." He assured, turning the door and walking out with Jake.

"So...what were you taking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Rich lied. Jake didn't what to pry, so he dropped it. They pair walked to their apartment like nothing had happened, which it hasn't, not yet. When they finally got to the door and walked inside, Jake decided it was time to pry. 

"Rich, something has been bothering you all day but I didn't want to say anything, but I want to know what's going on Rich, so please just talk to me." He told Rich, still a softness in his voice. Rich was quiet for a minute, he knew this would happen, but he still didn't know what to say. "Rich?" Jake said softly, placing a hand onto the smaller boy's shoulder. Rich still didn't know what to say, so he did the only thing he could of. He kissed Jake. It wasn't a deep kiss, more of a quick peck, but it was a kiss nonetheless. When he pulled away, very quickly, he picked up his jacket and ran out the door. Jake didn't have anytime to say or do anything, and he had no idea where Rich had gone.

Almost half an hour past, and Jake had texted and called Rich dozens of time, but still hasn't gotten a response. He was getting worried. He decided to try calling his friends, maybe Rich had told him where he went. Not even a minute went by when the squad had texted back.

**Jeremy: what happened, why would rich run off**

**Chloe: haven't heard anything from him**

**Jenna: he hasn't responded to me either**

**Christine: Jake what happened!**

**Michael: have you looked for him? at all?**

**Brooke: he isn't answering me at all, but his seen the texts so he's probably okay**

The last text from Brooke made Jake feel a little bit, but he was still really worried. He tried to call him again, and this time he answered! But it wasn't Rich's voice he heard, it was a girl's voice. It was Cassie. _Why was he with Cassie? What was Rich doing with her?_ And them he hung up, a feeling jealousy and sadness overcoming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake is sad, Cassie is back, and what the fuck is Rich doing. Squip squad is tired of their bullshit and just *pushes jake and rich close to each other* K I S S


	8. Chapter 7

After the kiss, he ran. He didn't know where he would go or what he would do, obviously he couldn't hide from Jake forever. While he ran, he saw the texts and ignored the calls, Rich didn't want to hear what Jake would've told him. He stopped running for a moment and thought about where to go, he couldn't go to any of his friends or any other place Jake would look for him. Just as he was about to give up and just walk anywhere, Cassie texted.

**Cassie: Hey, it's Cassie**

**Cassie: I know its late and your probably doing something, but I was wondering if we could talk**

**Cassie: Get to know more about each other y'know**

_No one would look for my with Cassie, and since Jake's not gonna work, I might as well get with my soulmate. After all, we're soulmates for a reason, right?_ Rich thought to himself, and texted Cassie back.

**Me: I'm not doing anything, where do you live ill come over**

The girl gave him her address and he started walking towards the place. When he got to her house it was very...pink. There were pink flowers in a garden, the house itself was a light shade of pink, the stones of a path he was standing on even had a a tint of pink on them. It was actually very nice, felt like a different place and not as close as his problems were. He walked up to the door and knock, Cassie answered immediately. "Rich! You came!"

"Hey Cassie." He quietly replied, walking into the house. The two sat on the couch and Cassie went on to ask a load of questions. Rich reluctantly answered them all.

"So, do you live near here?" She asked.

"Um, kinda, it's complicated."

"Try me."

"I burned down my best friends house and moved into his apartment but I've run away and I'm not sure if I can go back." Rich explained. He didn't know why he would tell Cassie all this, but something about her feels trustworthy. Once he finished talking, his phone rang. It was Jake, again. He set his phone down, planning to ignore it like all the other calls, but somehow his finger slipped and it answered.

"That's...wow." Cassie noted on what he said.

"I know." He dryly laughed.

"If you need a place to stay, if you decide you're not going back, I have extra rooms here." She offered, generally sincere.

"Thanks, but I can't run forever, I'm gonna have to face my problems sometime." He declined. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are your hobbies and shit?"

"Oh, well I write and play the drums."

"No way, so do I."

"Really!" Cassie exclaimed, excited her and her soulmate have something in common. The two talked more and actual questions started to fade away.

"Least favorite type date." Rich asked.

"Defiantly a movie date."

"Why?"

"You don't get to talk, at all! What's the point of a date if you can't even say anything to each other!"

"I like movie dates, it's nice to just exist next to your date and you don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing." He rebutted her statement.

"Werido." she teased. The two may not be dating, they might not ever date, but both gained something tonight. They both gained a friend. By this time it was almost 1 in the morning, Rich decide it was time to leave and finally face his problems. _Problems_. He didn't have _problems_ he had a problem, just one. But he still thought of multiple problems, but why? "I should go now."

"Oh, bye Rich. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye Cassie." He said, walking out the door and started his way towards the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie's back! Jake is jealous! Rich is confused!
> 
> Also, I'm not dead, I don't know how long it's been but it feels like its been a long time


	9. Chapter 8

Jake tried calling Rich again, despite what he heard before. Rich was still his friend and he still wanted him to be okay. Rich still didn't answer. Jake was about to just get up and go looking for him, when he heard someone open the door. It was Rich. "Rich?"

"Hey Jakey D." Rich responded awkwardly. Jake lunged at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank god you're okay, when you weren't responding to anyone I got worried and," He rambled, "I'm just glad you're okay." Jake let go of his tight grip on Rich, but still holding on as if he would run off again.

"Sorry." He apologized. Neither talked for a while, hoping that the other would discuss the elephant in the room.

"What where you doing with Cassie?" Jake finally asked.

"How did you know I was at Cassie's?" Rich probed. He could tell that Jake looked uncomfortable, probably because Rich kissed him and ran off.

"One time when I was calling you," Jake explained, "You answered and I heard Cassie's voice."

"Shit." Rich sighed, checking his phone. Yep, he definitely answered Jake's call. So much for being hidden.

"Are you two, like, a thing now?" Jake asked with a sadness in his voice, hoping he would say no. It was a jealous thought, but he didn't try to stop it.

"What! No, nonononono" Rich stammered. Jake let out a chuckle, half because of Rich's reaction, and half because of relief. They stood there quietly again, but it wasn't nearly as awkward as before. A few minutes passed before Rich spoke again, "Look, about earlier, let's just forget it, okay?"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"It's just, I didn't really want to forget about it." Jake professed, hiding his blushing face away from Rich's view with his wings. Rich didn't say anything, just stood there in shock. "Rich?"

"Jake, you've haven't even met your soulmate yet, y-you should at least give them a chance." Rich panicked, his wings standing out stiff as he spoke. He liked Jake, a lot, but soulmates are soulmates for a reason, and Jake deserved that.

"I don't want to give them a chance."

"W-what?"

"Rich," Jake paused, grabbing Rich's face so that they were looking at each other and pulling him closer with his wings, "I want you Rich. You are amazing and I love everything about you. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you get when your embarrassed. You're my soulmate Rich."

"I love you too." Rich giggled and closed the small gap between the two. This time, the kiss was long enough for Jake to be able kiss back. Rich could feel Jake's wings wrap around him and pull him in closer then he already was. The couple stayed like for about a minute, before separated to catch their breath. Rich let out a laugh and lunged at Jake, hugging him tightly. Jake, however, was not expecting this and they fell onto the floor, Rich laying on top of Jake. Jake was blushing furiously, making Rich giggle at the sight. "I love you." he sighed before kissing Jake again. Suddenly, their apartment door burst open, revealing their friends on the other side.

"Rich! Jake! Neither of you have answered us-oh" Michael yelled, seeing the two still laying on the floor. While Michael was showing everyone else Rich and Jake on the floor, Jake wrapped his wings tightly around Rich and buried his face in Rich's shirt.

"I swear it's not what it looks like!" Rich defended.

"Sure Rich, sure." Chloe remarked before Christine pushed them out of the apartment.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alive, and you are so we'll leave." Christine giggled before closing the door and leaving the couple alone again, the only sound being the muffled yelling from outside.

"I'm tired." Rich whined, getting up off of Jake.

"Then go to bed." Jake offered. Rich grabbed him again and held him close.

"Stay."

"Mkay Richie." Jake sighed. They pair made they're way to Rich's room, Rich wouldn't let go of Jake so Jake spent the night laying next to Rich. He fell asleep quickly, allowing Jake to drape his wings around the smaller boy. Feeling the extra weight on top of him, Rich cuddled up closer to Jake. Jake planted a small kiss to Rich's forehead before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake may have already gotten together but there's still more :)


	10. Chapter 9

Rich woke still laying next to a sleeping Jake. He would've moved if the two weren't still so close to each other, instead he picked up his phone and waited for Jake to wake up. As he picked up the phone he noticed a text from Michael.

**Mike: So what happened last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Me: Michael i stg**

**Me: I told you it wasn't what it looked like**

**Mike: So nothing happened**

**Me: Well, no**

He waited for Michael to respond to the last text. He was about to give up waiting when he got a new text to the group.

**Mike: Rich told me something happened last night**

After that he got tons of texts from everyone else, all trying to figure out what happened. Rich didn't feel like telling them right now, so he put his phone down and curled up next to Jake again.

"Morning Richie." Jake tiredly smiled, placing a small kiss on Rich's forehead.

"Jakey our friends are annoying." Rich complained.

"What they do this time?"

"They're just annoying. They keep trying to get me to tell them what happened last night." Rich added.

"Why won't you tell them?" Jake asked, a mix of fear and sadness in his voice. He didn't think telling people would be a big deal, but it seemed like it was.

"It's not that I don't want to tell them," Rich assured, "They're just being noisy."

"Let's get pizza to make you feel better." Jake offered.

"Okay" Rich answered. The two got ready and started heading Sbarro's. The couple held hands as they walked, earning some confused looks from others. After they ate and made their way back to the apartment, their friends had not stop trying to find out what happened last night. Both had endless texts from everyone asking or making guesses about it. "They're being so annoying I kinda want to keep lying to them."

"Rich-"

"I know 'it's mean cause they're are friends' but-"

"I was gonna ask what you were going to tell them." 

"I don't know, I thought you'd shut it done when I got this far." Rich admitted. Jake could see a small blush appear on Rich's face, _cute_.

"Did they know about your crush on me?"

"Yeah."

"Was I the last to know?"

"Yep."

"Wow Richie." Jake teased. Suddenly Rich grabbed Jake's face and kissed him. When they pulled away, they heard a loud gasp. When they turned around to see where it came from, they saw their friends standing in the doorway staring at them. "How did you get into my apartment?"

"Unimportant!" Brooke exclaimed.

"How long have you been dating!" Michael demanded.

"Last night." Rich told them.

"I still want to know how you got into my apartment."

"Michael can pick locks." Jeremy revealed.

"That concerns me." He stated

"You've been dating since last night and didn't tell us?" Christine asked. Chloe, Jenna, and Jeremy walked over to where Jake was as they watched their partners argue.

"We are dating children, tall children." Jake sighed, the others agreeing. 

"Tall's an over statement." Chloe teased. The four watched their partners argue for a few minutes before Jake got tired of it.

"Rich!" Jake called

"Hm?" Rich murmured, turning to face Jake. Jake grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss. Christine was cheering, happy for her friends while the others stared, still not use to the two friends being a couple. "W-what was that for?"

"You were being annoying." He joked, getting Rich to let out a small laugh. "Can you guys leave now?"

"You're mean." Michael complained.

"You broke in."

"Fair enough." Michael admitted, leaving with Jeremy. The others eventually left as well, leaving Rich and Jake by themselves again.

"Wanna watch a movie and kiss some more?" Rich offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, enjoy some fluff.


	11. Chapter 10

"So are you and Cassie friends now?" Jake asked. Him and Rich had been dating for about a week now, and Rich hasn't mentioned Cassie, his _actual_ soulmate, in a while.

"I don't know, maybe?" Rich responded. The pair were laying in bed together, Jake raking his hand through Rich's hair.

"Does that mean I have to like her now?"

"Well, she still hates you."

"Feelings mutual."

"Aww your jealous." Rich teased.

"No I'm not!" Jake blushed, of course he was a little jealous, he didn't trust Cassie.

"You know you don't have to be right," Rich told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"There's just something about her I dont trust." Jake grunted. Rich cuddle in closer to Jake to make him feel better. "Rich, I love you, but you're gonna be late." He reminded Rich.

"Oh shit I forgot," he started, getting up and grabbing a jacket, "bye Jake." He said, placing a small kiss onto Jake's forehead, and left. He was having a sleepover at Michael's with Brooke, Christine, and obviously Michael. He walked over to Michael's house and knock on the door.

"Hey Brooke." Rich smiled at the girl opening the door.

"Rich, you're late." She mentioned, walking into the house.

"I got distracted."

"To busy with Jake." Michael teased once the two were inside.

"No I wasn't, I just forgot." Rich defended, although Michael was right.

"You were weren't you?" Christine added.

"Shut up!"

"He was!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Why do you guys even care?"

"C'mon, you know the rules. You and Jake are the newest couple, we have to make fun of you guys." Michael reminded.

"I think it's cute." Christine told him.

"Can we just please stop using my relationship for conversation?" He questioned, he didn't really mind them making fun of them, but you don't base an entire conversation on that.

"Fine." Michael reluctantly agreed. He lead them down to the basement, which smelled of weed. 

"So what should we do?" Brooke asked, sitting on a blue beanbag chair.

"The most iconic sleepover game of all, truth or dare." Michael told them, sitting on a red beanbag.

"One rule, no making anyone kiss anyone else." Christine demanded.

"Course not, we're all dating someone. That'd just be weird."

"Now that that's settled, who's first?" Rich asked.

"You," Michael announced, "Rich, truth or dare?"

"Wait, didn't Jake ban Rich from playing this?" Christine remembered.

"Well Jake's not here." Michael reminded them.

"Dare." Rich said.

"Okay, I dare you call Cassie and introduce us to her."

"Ugh, fine." Rich agreed, pulling out his phone and calling Cassie.

"Hey Rich!" She greeted.

"Hey Cas-"

"Hello mystery person we've only heard about!" Christine yelled, grabbing Rich's phone out of his hand.

"Hello?"

"Christine! Give me my phone back!"

"Okay." She agreed and tossed it back to Rich, who caught it.

"Sorry Cassie, that was my friend Christine."

"Hi Cassie." Michael, who got very close to Rich, whispered into the phone.

"Who's that?"

"My friend Michael."

"I wanna say hi!" Brooke yelled, getting up and taking Rich's phone.

"Hello Cassie!"

"Hi."

"Brooke!" Rich yelled, reaching for the phone.

"Sorry for the idiots I call my friends." Rich apologized after he got the phone from Brooke.

"Oh, no worries, the seem nice," she answered, "sorry, but I have to go, but I hope I can meet them sometime!" And with that she hung up.

"Fuckers." Rich stated, looking at his friends.

"Now I dare you to invite her to the movies with us sometime."

"Fine." He grunted, "So Michael, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not let Jeremy where your hoodie for a week."

"Truth." Michael quickly said.

"You can't do that Michael!" Brooke reminded Michael.

"Fine, but if Jeremy thinks I'm mad at him that it's your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear ya'll get some jealous Jake, but for now have these idiots being idiots.


	12. Chapter 11

"Why is Cassie coming again?" Jake questioned. It had been a few days since the game of Truth or Dare, and today Michael decided to invite everyone to the movies, Cassie included.

"Michael dared me to invite her." Rich explained. He didn't really want her to come, but he new if he didn't invite her that they would never let him live it down.

"I told them you were banned from playing that." Jake reminded, Rich letting out a small laugh. "Promise I can be as clingy as I want?"

"Yep." He said, leaning into Jake. The two arrived at the movie theater to be greeted by there friends immediately. Even Cassie was there before them.

"Hi Rich!" She grinned, completely ignoring Jake.

"Hey Cassie." Rich replied, still leaning onto Jake. Jake, who got jealous, wrapped his arm around Rich's shoulder. Cassie glared at him for a second, only to turn her attention back on Rich. She was talking a mile per minute, even the squad could tell she was making Rich uncomfortable.

"We should probably find seats." Chloe instructed the others. The group made their way to the theater and found some seats near the back. After a bit of disagreements, they decided the seating would go Jenna, Christine, Jeremy, Michael, Brooke, Chloe, Jake, Rich, and Cassie. When the movie first started, the couples started doing their couple things. Jenna and Christine were cuddling, Michael had his arm around Jeremy's shoulder as he leaned into his side, Brooke and Chloe were holding hands as Brooke rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. Jake had his arm around Rich as well, but Cassie kept getting closer, even if Rich as backing closer to Jake. He barley paid attention to the screen, too busy making sure Cassie wasn't getting _too_ close. "Jake, are you okay?" Chloe whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"No you're not."

"Of course I'm not, Cassie keeps making Rich uncomfortable."

"Look, Rich is a tough guy, he can handle himself." Brooke, who was listening in on their conversation, told him. Jake was about to answer, but Rich leaned into Jake.

"Cassie went to get more food." He sighed, getting more comfortable. Jake looked over at Chloe and Brooke, only to find Chloe's attention back to the movie and Brooke's head back to resting on her shoulder. The moment between the two didn't last long as Cassie came back fairly quick and started to talk to Rich again. Jake's eyes wandered as to two were talking. He stared at Michael and Jeremy's wings, matching angel wings, and the two leaning into each other. His eyes wandered down the row to Chloe and Brooke, still holding hands. Their wings were pink fairy wings that would sparkle in the sun. He turned and looked at Rich and Cassie. Cassie was still bugging the shit out of Rich, at least that's what he assumes, it was pretty dark. Although he could still make out the dragon fly wings on Rich's back. It was hard seeing those wings on Cassie too, it was hard thinking that _she_ was Rich's soulmate. It hurt a little too. He loved Rich, a lot, and knowing that they aren't _suppose_ to be together, it hurt. The movie ended and the squad, plus Cassie, went out to eat afterwards. While they walked, Jake held Rich's hand the whole way. "You're cute when your jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Jake muttered.

"Admit you're jealous and I'll stop bugging you about it."

"Okay, I'm a _little_ jealous."

"I love you." Rich told him, tightening his hold on Jake's hand.

"Just go and order lovebirds." Michael teased. Jake went up and order food as Rich and Michael kept making fun of each other as Jeremy watched. 

"Hey Rich, can I talk to you for bit?" Cassie asked Rich.

"Um, sure?" Rich responded. Cassie pulled Rich away from his friends and dragged him to the other side of the building. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

* * *

"Hey, where did Rich go?" Jake asked as he walked back up the squad.

"Cassie needed to talk to him so she dragged him away." Chloe explained him.

"They're on the other side of the building." Jenna told him.

"Okay, thanks." Jake nodded and went off to find Rich. He made his way to the other side of the building, and when he turned the corner, "Rich?"

"Jake!" Rich started, but Jake didn't hear the rest. He ran. He ran back to his friends, tears in his eyes.

"Jake! What happened?" Christine asked him, worry in her voice.

"Rich and Cassie-" He said.

"What?" Michael asked for the group, as no one heard the rest of what Jake said.

"I saw them kiss."

"What?!" The group exclaimed.

"They kissed."

"Jake!" Rich yelled in the distance. 

"I'm gonna go." Jake told him and ran off.

"Where's Jake?" Rich asked once he got closer to his friends.

"What the fuck Rich?" Jenna yelled.

"What?"

"Jake saw you kiss Cassie!" Jeremy elaborated.

"Nononono."

"Seriously Rich?" Michael sneered. 

"Where did he go?"

"He ran off." Brooke told him, anger in her voice as well.

"Had good reason to." Chloe added. By this time, Rich was crying. Christine was worried, of course she was mad that he cheated on Jake and it was great that everyone was defending him, but this is _Rich_ they were talking about.

"Rich." Christine asked, Jenna pushing the others away from her.

"What?" He sobbed.

"What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Everyone is sad~


	13. Chapter 12

After seeing Rich and Cassie kiss, Jake ran. He ran all the way back to his apartment. He locked the door and finally let himself cry. He sat on the floor and cried. It hurt. It hurt a lot. And to think that they would be fine. That they could've been together. That Rich _wanted_ to be together. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rich's hoodie. The one he got him. At least Rich liked it, he's worn it so many times. Jake picked it up and put it on, it smelled like Rich. The hoodie was small on him, so the sleeves didn't cover his whole arms, then he pulled the hood on and cried. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Go away!"

"Jake! Let me explain!" Rich yelled backed.

"Fuck off Rich!"

"Just let me in!"

"No!"

"Jake, please just listen!" He pleaded. Jake gave in, and opened the door. He could tell that Rich had been crying.

"What?" He sneered.

"Just please let me explain."

"What is there to explain Rich? You and Cassie kissed because you're soulmates and you're perfect for each other!" He growled, walking to the couch. He sat down and Rich sat next to him. Jake wouldn't look at him, he _couldn't_ look at him.

"That's not what happened."

"I saw Rich!"

"I promise I can explain Jake, just please let me."

"Sure. What 'actually' happened then?"

_Flashback time_

* * *

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Rich asked Cassie after she pulled him away from his friends.

"It's kinda weird that you brought me on a movie date." She told him. "Ya'know, cause I don't really like them."

"Yeah, well Michael insisted that I invite you when he invited us to the movies." Rich explained.

"It's fine, it was nice meeting your friends." She answered, "You and your friends seem really close."

"Well we've all been friends for years."

"I think it's nice you guys have each other." She smiled. Before he even had a chance to respond, Cassie forcefully kissed him. Rich tried pushing her off, and when he finally did, it was too late.

"Rich?"

"Jake wait!" Rich yelled, but Jake had already run off.

"What's his deal?"

"What the fuck Cassie!" Rich yelled.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked him, but Rich didn't respond as he already was running after Jake.

* * *

"You probably don't believe me, you probably don't even want to see me," Rich told him after explaining what happened, "I asked Jeremy, he said I could stay with him for a bit, so I'll leave."

"Don't," Jake grabbed his hand before he walked towards the door, "Don't leave."

"Shit, Jake I'm sorry, I didn't even think," He stuttered, "I just keep fucking up don't I?"

"She really did that to you?" Jake asked after getting Rich to stay.

"Yeah," Rich sighed.

"It hurt, seeing the two of you like that." He stated.

"I can't change what happened, but I never _wanted_ to kiss her."

"I'm gonna kill her." He muttered after pulling Rich into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "You were right, I never should've trusted her a-and you were right to be jealous."

"I'm sorry for thinking you'd cheat on me."

"You saw me and Cassie kiss, what else were you gonna think." Rich told him.

"What happened after I ran off?"

"Our friends yelled at me until Christine asked me what happened, so I told them and ran after you."

"As soon as I see Cassie, she's dead." Jake growled. "No one does that to my Richie and gets away with it."

"You're cute when you're jealous." Rich giggled. "Of course now you have a right to be." He added. The two pulled away from each other and sat there together in silence for a moment. "You're wearing my hoodie." Rich noticed.

"Oh, yeah, I am."

"Cute." He sighed before pulling Jake into a kiss. Jake didn't hesitate to kiss back. "You wanna go kill Cassie or can we kiss some more?"

"Revenge can wait." Jake replied, kissing Rich again. Not to long later, there was more knocking on the door. Rich went to answer to find their friends on the other side.

"Hey guys."

"So are you and Jake good?" Michael asked him.

"We're good." Rich told them. Their friends cheered, happy that the two were still together.

"Who's ready for some Cassie free fun?" Michael exclaimed. The others made their way in the apartment, sitting in their designated spots. Jake put on a movie for the squad and cuddled up next to Rich, lucking that he was able to do it this time as Rich leaned into Jake's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Everything okay now~


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey Rich?" Michael asked him. Everyone had already left Jake's place, everyone except Jeremy, Christine, and himself.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for making you invite Cassie, none of this would've happened if I just let it be." He apologized. It was true, Cassie never would've kissed Rich if he hadn't made Rich invite her.

"It's fine, she probably would've tried sooner or later." Rich assured him. Shortly after Rich had said that, the three heard Jeremy laugh from near the door. Michael had a small blush on his face as he stared at his boyfriend. "Aw, you're in love," Rich mocked, "Gross."

"You are literally sitting in Jake's lap."

"Just leave so I can make out with my boyfriend in peace!" Rich yelled at them. The three said their goodbyes and headed out the door, leaving Jake and Rich alone.

"So, boyfriend?" Jake smiled.

"Shit." He whispered, burying his head in Jake's jacket after he realized what he had said.

"Babe, it's fine." Jake assured him, gently kissing the red streak in his hair.

"So boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends." He answered, pulling his boyfriend into a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around Rich's waist and pulled him in closer with his golden yellow wings as Rich ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you." Rich sighed once the two pulled apart. They could've stayed like that forever, but they still had another problem on their hands. _Cassie_. She's been texting Rich nonstop since the movies. Jake hated it. "I don't want to see her."

"Well I need to call out her bullshit and you know where she lives." Jake told Rich as he watched him pull on the hoodie he had got him. It was hiding his navy blue dragonfly wings well, it was weird seeing Rich without them. "Plus I want you to be with me." He quickly added.

"Let's just get this over with so I never have to see her again." Rich insisted, grabbing Jake's hand and holding it tightly and the two started walking over to Cassie's. Once they got there, Jake knock on her door and she answered quickly.

"Rich!" She grinned, "And Jake." She muttered. "So what brings you here?"

"The fact that you forcefully kissed Rich when he isn't interested in you." Jake stated.

"What does he mean Rich?"

"When you kissed me after the movie."

"Oh, that. I admit it was probably not the best time for a first kiss bu-"

"He doesn't fucking like you Cassie!" Jake told her.

"What do you mean he 'doesn't like me', I'm his soulmate." She growled at Jake.

"And I'm his boyfriend." He sneered.

"Boyfriend?"

"Honestly how could you not tell? We were being very clingy." Rich added.

"No, no. You can't have a boyfriend. You're suppose to be with me." She argued. 

"God I'm tired of this bitch." Jake whispered to Rich.

"You see Cassie, when two people like each other very much-"

"No! You're my soulmate! Not his!" She yelled, cutting off Rich.

"Cassie," Jake started, "You are going to leave Rich alone and if you don't, I can make your life a living hell." He threatened. The last part wasn't exactly true though, he couldn't make Cassie's life a living hell, Jenna and Chloe could.

"Okay, Jakey, I think that's a _little_ too much."

"Is it though?"

"Well you're being cute and she fucked up so you may continue." Rich decided.

"B-but the wings-"

"They mean nothing Cassie, they don't get to decide our feelings." Rich told her. "Would you have come up to me that day if we didn't have the same wings?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Can we leave now?" Rich asked Jake.

"Just give me a minute." Jake assured him. "Why were you so determined to get with Rich, and don't give me any of that soulmate bullshit."

"I'm alone."

"What?"

"All my friends found their soulmates before me, and they all left me for their partners. And then I found Rich and I thought I wouldn't be so alone anymore." She explained.

"That sucks, I'm sorry they did that to you, but that doesn't excuse what you did to Rich and it never will." Jake scorned.

"Now can we leave?" Rich asked again.

"Yeah, let's go." Jake told him, placing a small kiss on the red streak in his hair and the couple walked away from the pink house where she lived. "Did I go too hard on her?"

"No." Rich assured him.

"You still haven't learned to fly yet." Jake reminded him.

"Not now, have hoodie." he mumbled.

"You know I'm not gonna drop it." Jake joked.

"I know." Rich responded. "What are gonna do if you meet your 'soulmate'?"

"Tell them I have a boyfriend before anything happens." Jake promised. 

"I love hearing you say that."

"Say what?"

"Boyfriend." He smiled. Jake let out a small laugh and kissed him on the forehead. They walked back into their apartment and Rich flung himself onto the couch. Jake curled up next to him, Rich had already taken off his hoodie, so Jake got to see his wings. The sun from the window shimmered through his wings marking them sparkle.

"I know you don't really like your wings, but I think they're beautiful." Jake sighed.

"You are wrong, but thank you." Rich laughed, softly kissing Jake. The pair laid there together for quiet a while, enjoying that they had each other. Happy that there weren't anymore obstacles for them to overcome. That they could just be together, and they are never going to let each other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished  
> I am sad  
> I'm not sure what to do now  
> (I say having another fic to work on)
> 
> Well I hope y'all enjoyed this  
> It was fun writing  
> laters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is pretty short, they'll get longer. I've had fun creating this story and I hope you enjoy reading it!


End file.
